Mobile and wireless technologies have seen explosive growth over the past several years. This growth has been fueled by better communications, hardware, and more reliable protocols. Wireless service providers are now able to offer their customers an ever-expanding array of features and services, and provide users with unprecedented levels of access to information, resources, and communications. To keep pace with these enhancements, mobile devices (e.g., cellular phones, smartphones, tablet computers, etc.) have become more feature-rich than ever, and now commonly include web browsers and other internet-based software applications. As mobile devices continue to grow in popularity, improving the speed and power consumption characteristics of mobile web browsers is becoming ever more important.